prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Alan fm
Witaj, Alan fm, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Alan fm. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- BartekChom (dyskusja) 15:27, lip 23, 2011 Odp Tym razem witam już naprawdę. Chyba najprościej będzie nadać Ci uprawnienia administratora. Nie wiem, czy uda się znaleźć inny sposób na nadawanie uprawnień do importu, a do tego i tak wolę nie być jedyny, a przecież nie zamierzasz wandalizować. BartekChom (dyskusja) 20:09, lip 23, 2011 (UTC) : Gratuluję. Nie miał bym cierpliwości wyłapywać tylu haseł do uratowania. BartekChom (dyskusja) 16:11, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Na razie naśmieciłem tu zdrowo:) Ale najpierw powrzucam, co mam i pomyślimy co dalej. Z eksportowaniem nie było to wielce pracochłonne, raz na kilka dni wystarczyło skopiować zgłoszenia z Poczekalni, a to zajmuje tylko kilka kliknięć, czyli w sekundach na artykuł. Zebranie tych informacji i napisanie tego od zera zajełoby mi tu kilka miesięcy, stąd cały pomysł z tego typu ww. portalem. -- Alan fm 16:30, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Odp Witaj :). Dzięki za przywitanie. Jestem gotowy do udzielenia wszelkiej pomocy, nie ukrywam, że powodem mojego znalezienia się na PrePedii jest wykazanie, że mój wikipedyczny delecjonizm nie jest czymś niekonstruktywnym a stanowi po prostu silnie uargumentowaną postawę edycyjną. Jeżeli chodzi o stulatków - nie przestraszyłem się :), mam natomiast w pamięci przynajmniej dwa artykuły tego typu, które sam skasowałem, były bowiem dyskutowane uprzednio na DNU. Myślę, że powinny się tu znaleźć. Ponadto przypominam sobie liczne artykuły o osobach długowiecznych, które zostały skasowane kilka miesięcy temu. Pozdrawiam serdecznie, Bacus15 16:54, sie 10, 2011 (UTC) *Dziękuję za uprawnienia. Bacus15 11:33, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Japonia vs KA Witam, przepraszam za zwłokę w odpowiedzi, ale Wiki już dla mnie nie istnieje. Bardzo Ci dziękuję za życzliwość i wnikliwe spojrzenie. Mogę tylko dodać, że KA dopuścił się bardzo poważnych przewinień. Wszystkie wymienione "zarzuty" są kłamstwami, co bardzo łatwo sprawdzić. Żaden z arbitrów nie zadał sobie trudu, aby pogłębić rozpoznanie i znaleźć rzeczywiste przyczyny. Na przykład: *'Dejima' – nieprawdziwy zarzut o braku źródła; przytoczone na dole jest najlepsze z możliwych źródeł – materiały Ambasady Królestwa Niderlandów w Tokio; *'Takanami' – wyjątkowa nierzetelność KA na granicy śmieszności, bo operetkowy czeski błąd. KA nie sprawdził nawet co jest w przypisie, zwłaszcza w języku czeskim. Został on przeze mnie usunięty. Wystarczyłoby się zastanowić, czy ta sama japońska nazwa może mieć tak różne (wysoka i perłowa) tłumaczenia. Lista nieucziwych argumentów i nierzetelności jest bardzo długa. Szkoda, że nie pofatygowali się, aby choć raz zajrzeć do porządnego słownika. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że KA złamał prawo, wyznaczając ponowne SANKCJE za to samo: Ne bis in idem procedatur. ''Obaj byliśmy już blokowani (również w ordynarny sposób bez prób wyjaśnienia). Nieznajomość prawa nie zwalnia z jego przestrzegania. Ja mam prawo się zdenerwować, ale KA nie ma prawa łamać prawa i fałszować "dowodów". Wszystko to jest jednak wynikiem braku wiedzy merytorycznej arbitrów oraz braku odwagi niektórych administratorów do włączania się w dyskusje w tematach tak trudnych i mało znanych, jak właśnie Japonia i japońszczyzna. Skutki tego działania Komitetu przeciwko Wiki są już widoczne, np.: z '''Momoko '''zrobiono Nanako, pomylono znaki w '''Elektrownia Tomari. '''Podziwiam odwagę Sapera, który tworzy "nową jakość" transkrypcji w haśle '''Aki (imię), ' ale bał się jak ognia mediacji (którą oferował), na którą czekałem kilka tygodni i nie doczekałem się. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za dobre słowo i życzę powodzenia, Seibun codex1jp@yahoo.com Witaj, przerzuciłem kilka haseł. Proszę o przeformatowanie zgodnie z regułami tego projektu. Pozdrawiam Pablo000 06:22, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) Prośba Witam, mógłbyś usunąć - szablon ten zawiera błędną informację, gdyż okazało się, że zgoda na wykorzystanie materiałów była błędna. A tak przy okazji - mógłbyś dodać link do dyskusji w swoim podpisie? :) Misiek22 PISZ 16:31, wrz 26, 2011 (UTC) Witam, mam problem z importem jednego hasła =Lista odcinków serialu Świat według Kiepskich= po exporcie xml ma prawie 40 MB! i wyskakuje komunikat: Import nie powiódł się: Przesyłanie pliku importowanego zawiodło. Jest większy niż dopuszczalny rozmiar dla przesyłanych plików. Jaki na to jest sposób? Pozdrawiam Paweł. Pablo000 12:45, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) Potrzebna interwencja administratora Hej, czy mógłbyś podziałać trochę administracyjnie? Trzeba usunąć artykuł Wiesław Kamiński, a na jego miejsce przenieść artykuł Ks. Wiesław Kamiński. Oba artykuły traktują o tej samej osobie. Wyszło to stąd, że Wiesław Kamiński nie ma historii edycji z Wikipedii, a Ks. Wiesław Kamiński ma - wykonałem pełny import. Viryadama 19:00, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Ciesze się, bo już miałem dośc sytuacji gdy w podzięce za żmudną pracę nad jakimś artykułem mającym zresztą swoje angiesko - i nietylko - języczne odpowiedniki , dobrze udokumentowanym, dostawałem w dyskusji teksty typu "wywalamy?" czy coś równie "miłego" z okresową blokadą włącznie za krytyke arogancji jednego z "redaktorow"....Mam problem z tą "wygodną skórką" bo tak jak radzą chcialem ją włacyzć a nie ma opcji "Site Layouts" wybierz "MonoBook". to nie wiem co wybrac w preferencjach? Pozdrawiam :) (Ricarrdoo) Dzięki, już znalazłem i mam wygodną skórkę :) (Ricarrdoo) Import z pliku xlm Witaj, próbowałem dzisiaj zaimportować hasło z Wikipedii. Niestety nie udało się. Import na stronie http://prepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Import rozpoczyna sie, ale dostaję komunikat "Trwa importowanie stron... Import nie powiódł się: Brak stron do importu.". Plik został standardowo wyeksportowany z Wikipedii. Jak trzeba to go mogę przesłać mailem. --Pablo000 16:12, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja w centrali OK, coś tam skrobnąłem, chociaż niezbyt odkrywczego... [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 14:52, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Modyfikacje przy imporcie #Jak widać, przy próbie doiportowania, dodawane są także wersje z niezmienionym, oryginalnym nickiem -> http://prepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Prawdziwo%C5%9B%C4%87_dla_gry?action=history, co może powodować "kaszanę"... Oczywiście można je potem skasować (przez skasowanie całego artu i odtworzenie tylko żądanych wersji) ale to jest upierdliwa i czasochłonna robota. W ogóle jak pisałem byłoby z tym problemy bo musieli by się do tej polityki stosować wszyscy importerzy a jak wiemy poziom znajomości technikaliów nie u wszystkich jest jednakowy. No i zabierało by to dodatkowy czas... #Nie wydaje mi się aby nie można było zaimportować edycji zablokowanego usera - to jest blokada na jego edycje wykonane po blokadzie z danego konta, a nie blokada importu. W każdym bądź razie nie słyszałem o takich problemach. Np. nie tak dawno zaimportowano całą zawartość białoruskich Wikikrynic (w tym wiele moich) z ogólnej wikisource.org na be.wikisource.org i nie było z tym większych problemów, chociaż pewnie niektóre konta na wikisource.org mogły mieć blokadę. Gdyby były jednak jakieś problemy z tymi zablokowanymi to można je zawsze na czas importu odblokować. Ale nie przypuszczam. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 09:53, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) MediaWiki:Histlegend Dodałem taki wpis, który jest wyświetlany w na górze historii edycji każdego artu, który w moim zdaniem w znacznym stopniu obala twierdzenia o niemożliwości prostego rozróżnienia użytkowników Wikipedii i Wikii. Moim zdaniem, ktoś kto tak dalej by twierdził wykazuje po prostu brak dobrej woli. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 11:41, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) Infoboks Piosenkarz Witam, mam problem ze znalezieniem infoboksu dla muzyków lub ogólnego dla biogramu. Próbowałem użyć infoboksu z Wikipedi, ale nie działa. Pozdrawiam--Seti6908 (dyskusja) 18:51, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Hallöchen wollte nur mal kurz "Hallo" sagen *wink*. Und? klappt alles? Ist ein bißchen gewöhnungsbedürftig hier bei Wikia, aber wenn du den Monobook-Style einstellst gehts schon http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Hast du dir Instant Commons freischalten lassen, damit alle Bilder von Commons automatisch eingebunden werden? Ahhh, ja, geht ... LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| '''Lady-Whistler']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 06:29, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: der Link unter "inne wikiprojekty" aufs Marjorie-Wiki stimmt nicht, es muß marjorie-wiki'.de' heißen (nicht .org). [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki Odp: Import stron Dziękuję za uprawnienia. Zapewne skorzystam. Pozdrawiam --Seti6908 (dyskusja) 12:44, paź 14, 2012 (UTC) PrePedia ist jetzt unter prepedia.wikian.de erreichbar. Du kannst schon damit arbeiten, exportieren usw. Bei den Artikeln ist jeweils nur 1 Version importiert, da hole ich jetzt die anderen Versionen nach und nach. Die Helferlein für HotCat usw habe ich schon installiert, voreingestellt für euer Wiki ist der Vector Skin. Das Logo und favicon habe ich auch schon hochgeladen, das bitte auch nicht über den Upload ändern, daß muß direkt auf den Server geschoben werden. Unser Kollege Move wird zum Schluß nochmal ein Update Skript drüber laufen lassen, kann sein das im Moment noch nicht alle Sprachen richtig zugeordnet sind. Wenn noch Vorlagen fehlen, kannst du die ja selbst importieren http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Ach ja, ein paar Smilies hab ich auch noch gespendet http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 09:26, lis 12, 2012 (UTC)